


Taming the Big Bad Wolf

by sleepii



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Angst, Canon/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Youre a mundy, canon x reader, just sayin, some things may go off trail from the original game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepii/pseuds/sleepii
Summary: You're a Mundy, who started working under the care of Bigby Wolf for Fabletown.You grow onto him quickly, yet he still pushes you far away and keeps himself distant.Wanting to get closer, you try to slowly understand his life and struggles, getting to know him as a person, and not just as the Wolf.





	Taming the Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I got the TWAU just a couple of days ago and let me tell you, I'm addicted. I feel into temptation and so here we are! Im not really good at ___ x reader stuff so sorry if its a little sucky,,,  
> If this has enough kudos/support, I'll be sure to start working on the next chapter~

The weather was a crisp, warm sunny day. You crack open an eye, feeling the warm sensation from the hot star's rays bloom into your bedroom, informing you it was morning. You groan, not having enough sleep just yet. Closing the one eye again, you remembered what caused you to be so unrefreshed.

 

Thats right, you were out on a big case with the Big Bad Sheriff himself, Bigby, investigating some big leads on a murder. The victim was Faith, a young lady who fell under the pressure from the city life and had to use her body in order to get by. She was seen dead, just her head,body less, placed gently on the apartments where Bigby and you lived.

 

Honestly, you were a little afraid of taking the case, being new to this and all. You had only started working under the Wolfs watch for about a couple of days now and already a murder case.

 

He was a little hesitant on taking you with him to investigating, but being hands-on would be the fastest way to learn. So for the whole day, you and Bigby ventured to several places, picking up pieces of evidence and finding clues. There was Toads place, finding out that the Tweedles are part of the whole fiasco. Then you two went to Prince Lawrence's house,  seeing him sloppy and bloody, only to die in your arms as Bigby tried questioning him as to what happened. You also got once again introduced to the suspicious Fable, Dee, who raced out of the apartment when you  zoned in on his hiding spot in the closet in the same room. Or was it Dum? You couldnt tell the difference between the two.

 

Bigby was getting fustrated with most of these leads not really getting them anywhere. As you two were heading to his workplace, he noticed your wearyness, being a Mundy and all. These new experiences and learning the harsh way of how Fabletown really is took a toll on your body. He decided to send you home on a taxi, which you felt a little offended by. You appreciated his kindness, which you rarely get from him, but you assured him that you were fine.

 

You wanted to spend more time with the man, cherishing every moment with him. Big surprise, you had developed a interest in the guy. The way that he acted calm towards stressful situations, how he always got the job done, all his pride and ruffness, he just gave off that "strong and capable guy vibe". You wanted to know much more about him, but kept it a secret.

 

Unconvinced, he demanded you to go back to the apartments. Reluctantly, you got inside the taxi and watched out the window as you drove away from the burly man.

 

And here we are now. Laying in your small 1 room apartment, reminiscing what unfolded last night. You decided to stop being a crybaby and get up already. Yawning and scratching the back of your head, you hopped off your bed and went towards the bathroom.

 

God you looked like trash. Your hair was frizzed up and tangled, eyes crusty, was those bags under them? Man last night really destroyed your body. Being a Mundy sucked, stress hurt your body more than it would ever do to a Fable.

 

After taking a bit to fix your hair and face, you then started to change into your clothes. You tend to stick more to dark clothes so you wouldn't stick out in this special town. Slipping on a white t-shirt, black sweatshirt over it yet not zipping it up, dark grey shorts and black tennis shoes. You rolled up the sleeves of the sweater, ready for the day.

 

You huffed, starting to go for the door, hand close to the handle when you heard a knock from the other side. It startled you, it being so out of the blue. You didnt know much of anyone from this town so who could it be? Thats when your nose caught a wiff of cigarettes.

 

_You immediately knew who it was then._

 

_Bigby._

 

Another two knocks happen.

 

" Hey (Y/N). You awake? " he spoke with ruffness in his voice. " I wanted to check up on you, see if you're ok. "

 

Your cheeks became flushed a bit, thoughts swirling your head. Is he concerned for you? Or is he just doing this just because you're his partner at his workplace.

 

You bit your lip, pondering for just a sec longer before pushing them aside. You didnt want to keep him waiting, so you grabbed the handle, twisted it and opened the door.

 

There was the scruffy man, standing there in front of you once more. Of course he was in his typicalwhite button-up shirt, loose tie, dark colored jeans and his famouscigarette. Of course to add more to his personal charm, he had his messy pulled back hair and Huff n' Puff cigarettes in his shirt pocket. His brows heightened a bit seeing you bright and ready so early. "

 

" Well someones prepared. Im surprised you're up so early considering that yesterday took all your energy. " he says, tapping the cigarette and letting the excess flake off.

 

" Aw cmon Bigby, being your partner and all, I always have to be ready. " Flashing him a small smile, you step out of your room and close the door behind you. Taking that as a " _lets go_ " he huffs out one last smoke puff and buries the cigarette underneath the soles of his shoes on the building's stained carpet.

 

Making his way down the way down the hall, you follow behind right on his heels. Being the _oh so curious person you are_ , you popped the question.

 

 " So, where we heading to now Bigby?   Is there a new lead on the case? "

 

Not even giving you a glance, he continued walking, making way out of the apartments. You two then stood in the front, waiting for a taxi to once again come around to pick you up.

 

" I have major suspicions that a certain fellow called the Woodsman has something to do with this case. We had an altercation that included Faith just a day or so ago, so hes a suspect. " He finally says after what seems to be a century. You peek up at him, seeing how serious the man looked while in thought.

 

You stared at his feature before quickly looking at the oppisite side of him. You were blushing again, so you tried thinking up of a distraction to cool your cheeks. " So um, what made you want to become the big bad sheriff? If.. You dont mind me asking.." You ask as you fidget around with the end of your right sleeve.

 

He gave you a slight look of confusion, as to say " _Why do you care?_ ". You quickly read his face and became flustered a bit. Oh no, you were bad with road bumps like these. His brows buried a bit down, starting to get a little impatient with how you're taking so long to answer his unspoken question.

 

" Uh.." You started, trying to form a sentence. " I-I mean, dont a lot of big authority have some sort of reason as to why they are in the job they have currently? Like how some would  become a doctor because they wanted to follow in their family's footsteps or something like that, ya'know?.." You looked back up at Bigby, hoping that was a good enough defence to your nosey question. It seems like it worked, seeing how he changed his expression from annoyed to calmness.

 

" I guess it would have to be that I wanted to clean up my act. I... messed up alot back then. So when us Fables had to move towns and needed authority to control everyone, I decided to step up and have a fresh start. " He said, then looking down. " Well thats what I wanted , yet everyone still sees me as what I was back then, the bad guy. The whole town still fears me. I felt like giving up in the beginning, the feelings still pretty strong if I had to be honest. " Letting out a huff of defeat, his little speech tugged at your heartstrings.

 

What did he do in the past that put a mark of " Bad Guy" on him? You opened your mouth, wanting to ask so badly, but knew that he was really sensitive when it came to his past, being warned by Snow. Closing your mouth, you pondered a bit on what to say in response.

 

Placing your arm on his tensed arm, you looked up at the stressed man, which made him look back at you. " Bigby, you just gotta give them time. Doing multiple good deeds and helping around the town will sooner or later make the town see you as just a normal sheriff. Some are more stubborn than others, but dont worry  about them. Just worry about yourself and the others that care about you, ok Wolf? " ending it with a smile, hoping that would seal it up nice and tight.

 

Didnt really seem so, as a taxi pulled up and Bigby pulled away and started heading towards the car as he said " nobody cares for me (Y/N), and it would be better if it stayed that way. "

 

You felt hurt by those words and with him pulling away from you like it meant nothing to him. You wanted him to feel liked.

 

_You wanted him to feel secure about himself and his job._

 

  _You wanted to tell him, " but I do! " , but this was a very wrong situation to be mushy, especially when you two haven't even connected that much._

 

Not wanting to respond back in fear of it being a wrong answer, you silently follow him, stepping into the car first as he joined, closing the car door behind him.

 

The car drove off, heading towards the Trip Trap Bar. Debating it but eventually caving in, you slip another slight glance at your boss, seeing him one again deep in thought, watching all the buildings pass by. You felt pity for him, being so wrongly pushed against the wall from everybody without them giving him a chance.

 

That's when you decided you were gonna treat him someday soon. He deserved it for having to stress from all these cases and having to deal with everyones complaining.

 

Everyone needs a break after all.


End file.
